Becoming Heroes
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: OFA doesnt exist in this series. Deku instead has Black Whip as his only quirk (much better power imo). His work? He needs to find out if a particular character is a traitor or not. Features a lot of characters.
1. Chapter 1

„And you are?"

„Togata Tamaki, the little brother of third year Togata Mirio" a boy of Dekus age answered.

„You….dont look like him at all." Deku said, it was as if he was looking into a 2 year younger version of Suneater, Mirios best friend.

„I hear that a lot" the boy said „people quite often think im Suneaters younger brother, but they change their opinion quite quickly after seeing my quirk."

Deku smiled „so you have Mirio-senpais quirk?"

„Yup, and i control it even better than he does, do you want to try it out?" the boy asked with a motivated voice, he really resembled Mirio despite looking like Suneater.

„Ok" deku said.

They had been on a training ground anyway, the teacher told them they had free time, so Class 1A and Class 1B should split into teams and learn of each other.

After they moved around 10 meters away from each other Deku activated OFA, his current level was 20%, he mastered it recently after the internship with Endeavor.

„Black Whip: Throw" immediately he brought his hands up and black whips shot pebbles that were laying around towards Tamaki.

He didnt move, instead the bullets just went through him.

(He really is intangible.) Deku smiled even more.

„Maybe you already know this but my equipment is fused with my air which is why i can turn them intangible as well."

„I heard that from Mirio-senpai, this is a really cool way to apply your powers."

(Ok, all of throw-attacks wont work.)

Deku went closer, stomping the street below him caused it to shatter thanks to the boot gadgets he wore, bringing up pieces into the air.

„You want to look if i control my power as well as my brother huh" Tamaki said, still having a relaxed position.

Suddenly Dekus hand released black energy that formed into thick strings.

„Black Whip: Throw" he picked the large chunk that got seperated on the ground and shot it towards the boy.

(And now to get close enough with Black Whip.)

Deku ran right behind the big piece of ground. As expected nothing stopped it, it flew into the direction as if nothing was there.

„HA!" Deku shot four black whips into the position of Tamaki, his goal was to create smoke and a situation where Tamaki would have to dodge, the plan was that the moment Tamaki lands on the ground deku would attack his feet with Black Whip.

„Nice try." A voice suddenly came from a meters behind him.

„Wha? How did i not see you?" Deku said suprised.

„You got some nice moves" tamaki said, shrugging to his question, still as relaxed as ever.

Deku started running towards Tamaki.

„Black Whip: Coiled Fist." He put the black whips around his arm, this attack would deliver protection to the arm that attacked and had a secondary function too,

it could be released and used in different ways, one was to deliver a second blow, another to capture the target in close range and the third was the hardest, it was to pierce the target with the induvidual (or the collective) black whip.

In this case however he had planned to just randomly activate black whip once his fist stuck in Tamakis body.

He threw his attack and it ‚connected', once there „Black Whip: Explosion" suddenly the whips shot into all directions, hitting the air, the nearby street signs and the ground but none hit Tamaki, in fact, there was no Tamaki in front of Deku anymore.

He was a few meters behind him again.

„How? With the equipment that i have" he pointed to the goggles in front of his eye „i should be able to at least see your initial movements no matter how fast you are."

Tamaki smiled.

„You know how my big bro moves around with his quirk right?"

„Yeah" deku said, deactivating Black Whip.

„Well, he still had a long way to go before losing his quirk. He moved between two extremes, and the quirks extreme he never managed to reach.

What i mean is, Permeation can be put into a relationship of density vs density.

To make myself intangible i can use my quirk to make me intangible against various different density-states, solid, liquid, gaseous and plasma.

My brother managed to reach plasma but not perfectly which is why he couldnt see but others could see him."

„Ah, i always wondered how we could see him but he couldnt see us."

„Exactly. To explain why i can move around without you noticing. There are different speeds at which i can be accelerated at once i use the ground as a ‚canon' to accelerate me.

If i stay intangible against solid elements than i will ust fall through the ground. If i become solid again, i will get the boost my brother got.

If i am intangible aginst liquid substances and than become solid i will move twice as fast, going from intangibility against gaseous substances into tangible will acceleate me four times as fast as my brother. I dont like this state because while i can see in this state i can breath of hear anything because the air will be going through me.

And if im intangible against plasma, i become invisible as well as have a 16 times as fast boost.

Thats how im moving around."

Dekus smile got even bigger „this is really cheating, intangibility, teleportation-like movements and invisibility".

„Shall we keep going?" Tamaki asked.

„What will you do?" Deku asked

„What do you mean?"

„With my protetive clothes im pretty sturdy. I doubt any normal hits could put me down."

(Though i say that, in order to withstand hits of superstrong people all the time this equipment isnt the best to have. Its good enough to easily withstand non-powered trained humans however.)

Tamaki smiled „dont worry about that, but to put your worrys to rest, let me be the one attacking, dont worry, i will not use my equipment."

(Equipment?) Deku thought.

As heroes they all could get gadgets and other useful tools which they would wear on their body in case they are needed.

Tamaki however didnt seem to carry much, Deku assumed it was because his power wouldnt allow it, but that wasnt the case.

CRASH!

„Cough..." Deku had a hard time keeping his head straight, he found himself burred in the second floor of the building behind him.

(W-What happened?)

There was no follow up on that attack. So Deku could recover, he moved on shaky feet to the destroyed wall, looked down and there Tamaki was, waiting for him.

„What did you do?" he asked after jumping down, still weak in his legs and his body hurt everywhere.

„Not much, just used the ejection-principle on your body."

„Ejection-principle?"

„Its the thing that shoots me out of the ground.

A long time ago i learned that the target for the acceleration doesnt have to be me. The density of a object plays a large role because its deciding of the mass. It a screw is in the place i want to make my hand tangible, than both, my body and the screw will be experiencing a push, but because my body has more mass, the screw will move away.

This is how i manifest in the air too, the faster i can switch between intangible and tangible the stronger the push aka the stronger the acceleration.

Currently im trying to push myself as far as i can just with the solid-intangibility state, they scale on top of each other. But that wont work for air, i have to become intangible towards it, and than become tangible again, once i can make a shockwave with that i will get a 4 times atronger attack with my plasma state."

„Thats fascinating but what does that have to do with what you did in your attack?"

„Oh, sorry, i digressed.

I moved towards you with immensely increased speed, than put my hand into you while in plasma-state, and than went tangible, the mass of my body plus the speed made me stop shortly after but you got half of the force, shooting you into the building."

Deku had beaming eyes.

„Wow" he suddenly took out his notebook and made notes.

A sound appeared, it was Mic, the exercise was over and the kids should go back to their dorms.

„Than, see you some other time Deku."

„Yeah, you too…..ehh, sorry but i forgot to ask, what is your hero name?"

The boy smiled „Lebillion" he said, the next moment he vanished and appeared on top of a building at the end of the street before fully vanishing.

„So cool!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

„Not for me" Monoma said after listening to Deku.

„Why? That power would be really useful to you."

„I can only keep powers for 5 minutes without recopying them, to get out of that problem i learned to carry other peoples hair with me, that way i can copy their powers anytime i wish.

If i were to use Tamakis power i would leave behind all the other stones that i fused with other peoples hair, and now im left with his power as the only one to use, and the problem is, his hair isnt becoming intangible with me, i can only do it with my own hair.

So his hair would be left behind too once i copy his power. And i would be left with a 5 minutes intangiblity power, which i first would need to learn to control, that will also take at least years to do."

„Oh, you have thought about it a lot already huh" Deku said after getting his idea crushed by Monomas logical objections.

„Believe me, if it was useful i would ask him for hair, his power is hard to master but its one of the best powers in this school, and im not saying it lightly, for all the cool quirks that we have at UA, his is among the top10.

Sadly his power usually gets overlooked because its neither as flashy as fire or explosion powers, and people cant really see the ways the powers could be used, so they dismiss it as a nice power that doesnt do anything but help the user avoid damae."

„I thought that too, we already met Mirio-senpai, so we know how strong one can be, but Tamaki was on a whole different level."

„I heard rumors that unlike us here in Class A aside from Bakugo, there are some in Class B that are fighting maniacs. "

„Midoriya-kun" a teacher called him.

„Sorry Monoma, see you in class" Deku ate up his meal as fast as he could and than went to the teacher.

That teacher was a former superhero, his power was Black Whip. As opposed to what others believed, Black Whip wasnt a normal quirk. It was a quirk that gained more whips with each generation. Deku was the 9th user. Once he mastered the quirk, he would become able to use nine whips at once.

It wasnt a quirk that was passed on however. Only quirkless people gained quirks from this power, and it was always Black Whip, the range, control, strength, all aspects had to be mastered from scratch.

Allmight lost in the teambattle against a very powerful enemy - who calls itself All For One - his power. So he was now a full-time teacher, he still had Black Whip but his body was to injured to ever let him use it as he did before the incident in Kamino.

„Morning sensei" deku said.

„Morning" the former hero said once they went to his office.

„Midoriya" he said in a serious tone „there is work to do."

As the user of a quirk that got transmitted, he was part of a exclusive outside-the-books team of Black Whip users.

Both sat down and Allmight began to explain the mission. The incidents up to Kamino have only been possible because of a traitor among the students.

The teachers had watched over the kids carefully and among them, Tamaki Togata came out as a very likely suspect.

In order to avoid destroying a promising heroes career they decided that a kid that coudl be trusted was going to be put into a team with him.

This person was Deku.

„So i will have to watch over Tamaki?"

„I know, its not something one does lightly, he isnt your friend but spying on someone isnt the greatest task a hero could do, its a necessary one however."

As Allmight explained to Deku that he wouldnt be told who it is but three other candidates had been selected as the likely traitors, that made things easier for him.

Maybe Tamaki wasnt evil. No, he certainly wasnt evil, he was the brother of Mirio afterall.

„Ok" he said with a serious tone „heroes cant just be doing the fantastic superhero things all the time afterall."

(The training with Nighteye before his death truly matured this kid) Allmight thought to himself.

Back in the dorms Deku looked for Tamaki, Class B had their own floor just like Class C and D.

Each class had just ten members, obviously girls and boys had seperate buildings.

„He is in the gym around this hours" it was easier to get the answer than he thought.

„Does he always go to the gym?"

„Pretty much. He is naturally good at his studys so he basically spends his entire day there."

After he thanked the beast-like student who showed him the way he went to the gym.

„Come, HIT ME!"

CRASH!

Suddenly a loud sound came from the large gym outside the building. The place the dorm and the staff of UA lived was called beginners city, it was a place for the pro-heroes in training, they got to this place and had to stay there, it had training grounds, shops, robots to fight, all in order to make better heroes.

Because a very throughout study showed one thing, the majority of powerful quirk users either tend to not care about heroes or villians, or choose villiany. The reason was neither mental illness or evil-ness, it was just a matter of what way made it easier for them to obtain what they wanted.

„I win!"

The boy looked down on the person lying on the floor, his metal-body vanished just as deku was coming closer.

„What happened?"

„Oh...oh!" the boy made a suprised face „you are from todays morning exercise „hi, how are ya?"

„Forget me, what is happening here?" Deku pointed to the student lying on the ground.

„Oh him? He needs a sparring partner in order to keep improving the sturdiness of his metalbody, and i need a person to use my powers against so that i get a better feel on how to use this tactic without injuring people all that much."

„You didnt have to knock him out for that."

„He wanted it, something along the lines of ‚if im not taking this serious now, i cant expect myself to go all out in serious situations' or something equally stupid."

„This…." Deku remembered why he came to Tamaki in the first place „lets put this aside for now, Tamaki you are going to be partnered up in a team with me" Deku said without hestitation.

„Oh, ok."

(Ok? Doesnt he want to know why? Or from where i got this information?)

„Arent you interested from where i know this?"

„Probably from a teacher. But it doesnt concern me, my power isnt really one that works in a team, im working on becoming a mercenary-hero anyway."

„Mercenary huh...that sounds manly." The boy on the ground suddenly spoke.

„Tetsu, you awake?" Tamaki asked after sitting down.

„Yeah, it was quite a strong hit this time" he smiled and sat up.

„What do you mean with mercenary-heroes?" Deku asked confused, he heard of that term but he never had time to look it up.

„Imagine a RPG, think of a kingdom as the gorvernment, the adventure guilds as the hero offices and the solo adventurers as the mercenary heroes.

Contrary to how its in games, solo-playing is tedious and hard, only ones who are confident or are to weak to join a hero-office go down this route."

„In my case its neither of them, i just know i will not be able to be a good teamplayer, so in a team i would be in the role of the thief."

„You like RPGs huh" Deku said.

„They are a easy analogy to the system we have in the real world, and my powers are like a wrongly programmed game char,acter so its kinda fitting."

„You want to be a thief huh" Tetsu said „than i will be the tank."

„Deku is the middle supporting one than." Tamaki said.

Somethin felt wrong, Deku couldnt name it but the boy named Tamaki was giving him a strange feeling.

„So you became a member of his team?" Allmight asked over the phone, hearing Dekus weekly report on friday evening.

„Yeah, it took me a while to really get my head straight, i dont know why i went with the flow so easily, as a teammate i can watch over him easier but that means i will have to be more careful as well."

„Midoriya-kun" Allmight said seriously „people like Tamaki, be they evil or not, have something that cant be described, a sense of charisma that causes them to get along with people, it will be hard for you to be close to such a person given your background with Baku-.."

„I can do it!" he said sternly „my past is what i came to overcome" he touched his right shoulder, the place that had a burning scar on it „im not the same person as i was before, with this power i can be better, i can be a hero and stand on my own."

„This mission seems to mean more to you than i expected. Ok, keep up the work, but remember this warning, dont throw away your past, it is painful to remember but you will get stronger with it. A quirk gives you possibilitys, but how you use them is up to you.

Your current limit is three black whips at the same time, train to increase your control, your strength and your range until you can move all three with just your thoughts, only than focus on increasing the number, it wont do you any good to have managed to bring out all nine and not be able to use two at the same time."

Deku looked shocked, so far he only trained on his own „dont underestimate us old folks" Allmight said while laughing „rest, tommorow your first team based mission will begin."

„Good Night" Deku answered with a smile, in many ways, Allmight was the person he wanted to become, but also one he wanted to be better than.

Afterall his goal was to become the best solo hero, something even Allmight wasnt able to do.


End file.
